brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Jamesster.LEGO/Standing Small screw-ups
I've often seen people use Standing Small as a reference, both when editing here and on other websites. The issue is, the book is terribly inaccurate, often providing flat-out false information that contradicts other sources. Don't believe me? Here's a list. *Standing Small says "Loosely based on Robin Hood and his merry men, the Forestmen joined the Castle theme in 1987". However, as shown in TV commercials and the Bricks and Pieces magazine, the characters weren't just loosely based on Robin Hood and followers... They were them. *John of Mayne is simply called "Knight", but Cedric the Bull and King Leo, two other characters from the same theme, have their proper names listed. *Jayko is referred to as "King Jayko" even when describing him as a knight (when Mathias was king, not Jayko). *Sheriff Wild Wyatt West is called "Sheriff", ignoring his real name. *Colonel Colt Carson is called "Calvary Lieutenant", also ignoring his real name. *Flatfoot Thompson is called "Bandit", again, ignoring his real name. *Black Bart is also called "Bandit". Oh look, more name ignoring. *Anne is called "Female Pirate". *Captain Ironhook is called "Pirate". *A "Did you know?" box says "The average pirate minifigure, without hair, a sword, or a tri-cornered hat, weighs just a tenth of an ounce!". Um, what's so special about Pirates minifigures and that weight? How are they different from normal minifigures? Shouldn't that weight apply to them as well, not just pirates? *First Mate Rummy is called "Pirate Blue Shirt". *Flashfork is called "Pirate". *King Kahuka is given a name, instead of just having a generic title! And it is... "King Kuahka". Yes, they seriously misspelled it that badly. How is that even possible? *Standing Small claims that Brickbeard's monkey is the same monkey Redbeard owned, Spinoza. Where did the author get that? There's nothing else to support it, and given all the errors in this book so far I'm not so ready to accept it as fact. But wait, there's more... *In the opening paragraph for the Adventurers section, "Slyboots" is misspelled as "Slyboot"... *... But on the very next page, he doesn't call him Slyboots OR Slyboot. He calls him "Lord Sam Sinister". Yes, when the Adventurers theme was launched, he was called Sam Sinister, but not Lord Sam Sinister. The "Lord" wasn't added until the Orient Expedition theme, and by that time the character shown here had been renamed to Slyboots. *Señor Palomar is called "Senor Palomar". Minor difference, especially compared to epic screw-ups like "King Kuahka", but still worth mentioning in my opinion. *Gabarro is misspelled as "Gabarros". *Alexia Sinister is misspelled as "Alexis Sinister" (she was named "Alexia Sinister" in North America and "Alexia Gluipstra" in the Netherlands). *Lord Sam Sinister is misnamed "Baron von Barron". Same character, but the minifigure shown is from Orient Expedition, he hadn't been called Baron von Barron for years. *The Wanderer is misnamed "Dragon Fortress Guardian" ("The Wanderer" actually refers to Jing Lee). *Zotaxians are misnamed "Insectoids", when the term Insectoids refers to the vehicles, not the alien pilots like this book claims. *Biff Barker is called "Astronaut". *The two Skull Twins are referred to as two separate minifigures, despite being entirely identical. *Dyna-Mite is misspelled as "Dina-Mite". *A "Did you know?" box mentions that Dino Attack/Dino 2010 had different names in different countries, but entirely ignores that not only was the name different, but the story and sets were different too. *A "Did you know?" box claims that Aquazone was the first theme to be introduced with more then one sub-theme/faction. However, Pirates came out six years before Aquazone, and with two factions/sub-themes: Pirates and Imperial Soldiers. *The same "Did you know?" says that Aquazone was released in 1985, when it was actually released in 1995. *Jock Clouseau is called "Aquanaut 2". *Commander Manta Ray is called "Stingray 1". *Raven Ray is called "Stingray 2". *Navigator Stinger Ray is called "Stingray 3". *Navigator Hip "Muddy" Waters is called "Hydronaut 1". *Crystal Miner is called "Hydronaut 2". *Axle is misspelled "Axel" (the only other time his name has been spelled as "Axel" was on a small set containing a character card for display, every other Rock Raiders story source - the games, the books, the magazines, etc - all refer to him as Axle). *Standing Small makes an extremely large error when describing the Rock Raiders story. It claims that the LMS Explorer was sucked through a wormhole to a parallel universe, where they land on Planet U in search of Energy Crystals to power their ship to "fly home" and "make it back to their galaxy". For starters, Planet U is not in a parallel universe. It is in a nearby galaxy. This is very clearly shown and explained in every single Rock Raiders story source. If Planet U were in another universe, the Rock Raiders would have been royally screwed, as they wouldn't be able to just fly home - that's not how parallel universes supposedly work. They would have had to probably find another wormhole to warp them back to the main universe, or find some other strange way of universe hopping. Flying around in a parallel universe will never get you to another universe, you'll just fly around the universe you're in. So not only does this book go against every Rock Raiders story source ever, but it simply does not work or make any form of sense. *Duke is called "Power Miner 1". *Rex is called "Power Miner 2", "Power Miner 3", and "Power Miner 5". *Doc is called "Power Miner 4". *Brains is called "Power Miner 6". *TeeVee's 2004 minifigure is correctly identified in both pictures, but the short piece of text between them refers to him as "The Android". It's one thing to get a name wrong, but it's another thing to get it both right and wrong within the same section of a page. *Diamond Tooth is called "Diamond". *LEGO Stunt Rally was released in 2000, but this book claims it was released in 2001. *LEGO Island 2 was released in 2001, but this book claims it was released in 2000. *LEGO Creator Knights Kingdom, a PC game released in 2000, is misidentified as LEGO Creator, the original game from 1998 that the Knights Kingdom game was based off of. Category:Blog posts